Talk:The Fowl Player
WHAT vendors? I completed the Colosseum more than once, and NONE of the vendors are selling..... I also completed A Hero's Tale and my chest in the Hero's Chamber in the Guild Cave will not give it to me..... W.P.X. 10:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Regarding the vendors: I don't know about that, I'll mark it disputed, as I don't recall seeing it anywhere. :Regarding the chest: are you sure you put in the right Gamertag details at the end of A Hero's Tale, are connected to Xbox Live and have not opened the chest before? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry just to clarify the topic is in dispute to check where and how to get the chicken suit if you're not using the one from A Hero's Tale? ::It would see that potential that this article isn't in dispute but more incomplete as it states that you can get it from vendors without going into detail about which vendors. ::Kyrone 08:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes that was the essence of it. But it was more the fact that hardly anyone was aware/remembered that you could get it from vendors that caused it to be marked disputed rather than incomplete; personally, I don't recall it being available from vendors just because I completed the Colosseum. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::I recall seeing it for sale at just about every clothing vendor but only after opening the chest in the Heroes' Guild. However, you don't need to do A Hero's Tale in order to unlock the chest. I just went here, signed in with my Windows Live ID, and got a page saying it was all unlocked. :::::My 5 yr old daughter somehow found a way to get the Chicken Suit in Fable II without doing either of those. Still have no idea how as I was out of the room at the time. She claimed that she kicked a chicken ten times before opening the chest left by Theresa next to the gypsy caravan where you get your starting weapons and the chicken suit was in it. I've tried and failed to recreate that though. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 00:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Chest blah..... I was logged in on xbox.com and it never asked me for my gamertag or anything other than my birthdate..... I have previously tried opening the chest and even now it gives me the same message: "Please visit xbox.com/fableII for details on how to access somethingorother left by your ancestors"..... Did the screen glitch? Was it supposed to ask for my gamertag even when I was logged in to the main site? Call me I R Confused..... IncubusPhoenix 11:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well I've not actually tried to unlock the items myself, but I think it follows this sequence: #Go onto the Fable II website where you may be asked for DoB #Start A Hero's Tale #Play through the tale until the end where you must choose a crown ##The crown on the left gives a Hero doll and the Lionhead tattoo set ##The crown in the middle gives the chicken suit ##The crown on the right gives a pink dye and an expression manual #It then says something like Redeem Prize or Play Again #If you choose to redeem prize, this, I believe, is when you must put in your Gamertag details. :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I went through and it did not ask, that I remember, for my gamertag at the end..... :IncubusPhoenix 11:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right. I just went through it, and after clicking Redeem thy Prize, if you have already logged in with your Xbox account, it says Success is thine! Thy reward shall be waiting for ye upon login to thy Xbox Live account in Fable 2. ::So all you can do now is login to Xbox Live on your console and try the chest again. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Did that..... ::Have been trying to claim my prize for two or three days..... ::Hence the confusion..... ::Maybe I should message microsoft or xbox.com? ::IncubusPhoenix 13:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yea the same thing has been happening to me as IncubusPhoenix. 03:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC)